D-BC: Episode 59
Arric) Ability Activate! Smoggy Impact! ( Osbyss Tigator charges into the opponent, leaving the opponent surrounded by smog ) ( ??? charges towards Buratro ) ' '( Tigator charges towards ??? ) ( Airren continues to fade into energy ) ( Buratro punches ) ( ??? flies to the side, grabbing Buratro's side ) ' '( ??? flies in circles, dizzying Buratro ) ' '( Blue watches ) ' '''Arric) Aren't you going to do something? ' '( ??? throws Buratro towards Tigator ) ' '( Tigator disappears ) ' '( Buratro crashes into the ground ) ' '???) RAAAAWWWWR! *Charges towards Arric and Blue* ' '( Tigator appears, head in ???'s gut ) ' '( Smog forms around Tigator and ??? ) ' '''BANG, BANG, BANG! ( Tigator crashes onto the ground, after coming through the smog ) ' '''Arric) Tigator, you alright?! ' '( Buratro summersaults, then jumps into the air, towards ??? ) ' '( A clapping sound is made ) ' '( Winds burst ) ' '( The smog disburses ) ' '''( Buratro crashes back onto the ground ) ( ??? lands, looking at Tigator ) ' '( Tigator slowly gets up ) ''' '''Arric) Ability Activate! Internal Outside! ( Osbyss Tigator slashes the opponent with his tail. A mark is left on the opponent, that absorbs smog ) ( Tigator spins with his blade tail ready to slash ) ' '( ??? catches Tigator's tail ) ' '( ??? lifts Tigator into the air and slams him down ) ' '( Tigator bounces off the ground ) ' '( ??? spins around repeatedly ) ' '( ??? throws Tigator towards Buratro ) ' '( Buratro spits out rubies ) ( The spit touches Tigator's lower-left leg ) BOOM! ' '( The rubies explode ) ' '( Tigator flips above Buratro, landing on his lower-left leg wrongly; Tigator falls onto the ground ) ( Tigator returns to his ball form, in tremendous pain, and returns to Arric ) ( ??? charges punches Buratro's head ) ' '''Buratro) *Head does a 360* BULKY! *Grabs ???* ' '''( ??? punches Buratro with his six hands ) ( Buratro stomps on the ground ) ' '( A spiked, ruby bed rises ) ' '( Buratro slams ??? onto the ruby bed ) ' '''BOOM! ' '''( The rubies explode ) Arric) ... Blue) See, I don't need to say anything, Arric... Arric) Whatever! ' '''THUD! ' '( Bricks crash onto the ground ) ' '( A hole is in the floor ) ' 'Buratro) BULKY! ' 'BANG, BANG, BANG! ' '???) RAAAAAWWWRRRR! ' 'Buratro) BUL-' 'BANG, BANG, BANG! ' '???) YOU'RE FINISHED! ' 'BANG, BANG, BANG! ' '''Buratro) BULKY! BOOM! ' '( The floor shakes and breaks apart ) ' '( Arric and Blue fall onto the ground ) ' '( Buratro tears ???'s body in half ) Blue) HAHAHA! YES! ''' '''Arric) ... Blue) R.I.P KYLERONCO AND SURPRAME! ' '( ??? fades into energy like Airren ) D-BC: Episode 60 ''D-BC: Episode 59 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Arric Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Buratro Category:Blueking4ever Category:Kyleronco Category:Surprame Category:Airren